Allison Sumrall
Allison Leigh Sumrall is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Maria Miki (ep7) *AKB0048 (2013) - Tomomi Itano the 11th, Tomomi's Grandmother (ep5), Tomomi's Mother (ep5), Tomomi's Sister (ep5) *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Tomomi Itano the 11th, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Uraha *Amnesia (2014) - Sawa *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Ichi Akabane, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Athena *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Additional Voices *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Satori *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Kagura, Announcer (ep6), Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Hiromi Fujimori, Rin Jounouchi (ep16), Tomo's Sister (ep19), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Reika Ryouin, Sachiko Iijima (ep4), Additional Voices *Blue Drop (2010) - Kasagol, Yoriko Funatsumaru (ep7), Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Kachua, Shoko Kobayashimaru, Yayoi Yoshitomi, Additional Voices *Campione! (2013) - Anchorwoman (ep1), Karen *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Ayaka Hatori (ep7), Chizuko Makieda, Female Reporter (ep25), Manami Nozawa (ep14), Miyuki Sawamura, Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Little Girl (ep6), Shoko Saibara *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Emi Izumi, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Emi Izumi, Kyosuke's Mother (ep5), Operator *Elfen Lied (2005) - #3 (ep10), Girl (ep9), Girl on Street (ep6), Saitoh (ep11), School Girl (ep8), Woman on Beach (ep5), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - A.I. (ep1), Dana A.I., Eri Kagurazaka, Festival Announcer (ep14), Shiori Kudo, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Eri Kagarazura, Shiroi Kudoh, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Dana (ep9), Eri Kagurazaka, Gen's Mother (ep6), Kozue Nishino (ep2), Shiori Kudo (ep8), Additional Voices *Gravion (2004) - Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Aikawa, Kanarin (ep12), Mystery Girl (ep12), Riko Kishihara (ep10), Yukiko (ep13), Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Kiyoya Aikawa, Kyoko (ep7), Nagi Kagami, Nagisako Mayuzumi (ep8), Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Mother (ep10) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2004) - Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Rikka's Grandmother (ep7), Additional Voices *Madlax (2005-2006) - Quanzitta Marison *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Honoka Tsutsui, Mariya Irene Shidou (ep11), Additional Voices *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Narumi Nakuru *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Janet, Additional Voices *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Serina (ep9), Additional Voices *Neo Ranga (2003) - Hiromi Andou, Kaori, Ryoko, Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Asahi (ep19), Ei, Hannibal Barca, Additional Voices *Peacemaker (2005) - Ichimura Mother, Kiku, Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Girl (ep29), Girl A, Maze, Students *Red Garden (2007) - Rachel's Mom (ep4) *Tactics (2006-2007) - Miyabi Suzakuin *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Nene, Oda's Mother (ep9), Sassa Narimasa, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Shiron, Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Bizzarre (ep11), Elf (ep8), Office Crowd (ep9) *tsuritama (2013) - Mariko, Duckmen *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Koromi Sasori 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Rinna Charat *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Koram, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Athena Areios *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Athena Areios *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Shouko Kobayashimaru, Yayoi Yoshitomi, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Uraha *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Yuri *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Bwoole *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Asako Nakamura 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Upotte!! (2014) - Emten (M10), Hachihachi (SR88A), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Sapphire Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors